A Pirate's Life for Me
by No Name For The Moon
Summary: Set after Pirates of the Caribbean - At World's End: A young girl, descendant of a family of pirates, sets out on a journey to find out who she is and to seek the mysterious sunken city Atlantis, together with the brother she never knew she had.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The moon shone brightly in the dark blue sky and a shimmering light made its way through a tiny hole in the thick stone wall that let no sound escape, thus she remained unheard as she sat huddled on the floor, weeping. Her tears ran silently down her cheeks. She felt the cold of the stones through her thin shirt and beneath her bare feet. Her long dark hair fell over her shoulders and down her back in wild untamed curls. From time to time she buried her hands desperately in them as she lost count of time and knew nothing else to do. Yet she was not broken. Far from that. It was only a matter of some days ere she would be let out again and then, she thought to herself, she would leave this horrible place. They had no right to keep her from her destiny. Just because her mother was dead and her father a pirate was no justification whatsoever to hold her captive in this orphanage where they were forced to commit themselves voluntarily and gladly to God and a life that would please him. But it was not for her. She felt the salty water running through her vains and it had been in her family for generations. She had always felt it. It was the reason why she now sat here in this isolated room deep down in the catacombs of the orphanage where they put the girls that did not behave. She had tried to run. And she would try again. And again. Until she would succeed. Her heart beat faster, as always when she thought of the world outside the cold stone walls on a lonely hill on a caribbean island. She saw the sun set on the horizon, she heard the gentle noise of the sea. She dreamt of sails passing towards the sun in the golden evening sun. The dreams helped her. She closed her eyes and calmed down with memories of ships and water and fresh air and the wind making her hair dance. Then she fell asleep and dreamt of better days.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Charlotte was full of joy and amazement as she looked at all the people around her. She was standing in the streets of Tortuga. The streets were dirty, smelly and strange people were walking around but she loved all the impressions, all the images and the loud noises she heard: The screaming of merchants selling goods on the street, the shouts of seafaring people making their ships ready to set sail in the harbour, the music, laughter and singing of wonderful folk coming out of tavern doors. After a year of simple life, prayers and, most of all, silence and order, she was no longer used to it.

One night in the orphanage, by pure chance and not because she had unfortunately forgotten to see to it that everything was alright in the kitchen before they had all gone to sleep, there had been a fire. And it had not been that difficult to escape in the tumult it had caused. It had been surprisingly easy. Now she was facing other difficulties, for she did not know what to do now that she had come to Tortuga. After a while she decided that the best thing to do was to pay a visit to one of the numerous taverns that bordered the street. She entered, but kept herself rather quiet, as she was well aware that young women like her were not necessarily liked here as long as they did not count as prostitutes. She sat down in a corner. The tavern was crowded with dirty, unwashed men and some women with colourful painted faces and dresses that looked as if they squeezed their breasts in a very uncomfortable manner. Some of them enjoyed a drink with sailors, others were just standing there with a smile, waiting for someone to make use of what they had to offer in the quiet chambers upstairs.

There was more than one half-drunk sailor who mistook Charlotte for one of them, but luckily none of them insisted and she could keep to herself most of the time.

Suddenly a ragged man entered. He had short dark hair and wore what looked like it had once been a uniform. Even though his appearance was rather unkempt, he had an air of determination and pride, and perhaps dignity, definitely of single-mindedness as he approached a man who had obviously drunk far too much and both his clothes and his smell made Charlotte believe that he shared his bed rather with pigs than with women. She could not help but watch the scene, as the man sat at the table right next to her. The ragged man dragged him to the floor, which proved not that difficult due to the state the pig-man was in. When she had a closer look at them, Charlotte saw that the ragged man had numerous scars. He hissed something in the pig-man's ear, then hit him in the face. It made a terrible sound and Charlotte cringed. The pig-man did not. Perhaps the rum made him immune to physical pain?

The ragged man spoke a bit louder now, so that Charlotte happened to overhear what he was saying.

"Tell me, where is he?"

The pig-man began to chuckle but said no word.

"You've got no reason at all to chuckle, my friend. I want to know where he is. I want to have my revenge."

At that the pig-man stopped chuckling but still said nothing.

The ragged man got up. With a threatening gesture he said "I will have an eye on you. I won't stop until I find him." Then he left.

Charlotte kept watching the pig-man who remained on the floor and apparently did not want to get up again.

Then the door flung open again. A very tall man with an impressive hat and two rather stupid looking men stepped inside. He looked around and found what he was looking for as he, too, approached the pig-man who had fallen asleep in the meantime.

The man with the hat just stood there while the smaller and fatter of his two companions kicked the pig-man slightly who then woke up.

"my dear friend," the man with the hat said in a gentle voice "You can't imagine how glad we are to have found you. Is he still here?"

The pig-man looked at him, then shook his head.

"Where did he go, I wonder."

"He took the map with him," the pig-man exclaimed hoarsely.

"You don't say."

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't so," the scraggy one of the hat-man's two companions said and he sounded like a little child, Charlotte noticed.

"I don't think he is of much use," the small man muttered.

"That's what I feared," the man with the hat replied and it was evident that he was annoyed.

The small man seized the pig-man and slapped him.

Without thinking about what she was doing, Charlotte got up and slapped the small man. The four men, including the pig-man, looked at her in surprise. She was surprised herself and automatically she took a few steps away.

While the small man and the scraggy man glanced at her in anger, the man with the hat looked at her intently and she began to feel very uncomfortable.

"And what was that, young lady?"

"That," she said and paused, seeking a suitable answer, "was a slap. Nothing to worry about, I didn't hit him hard. Or did I?"

"Not bad for a woman", the small man murmured while he grimaced in pain.

"Well, maybe I did. But now I have to go." And she turned around but the man with the hat got in front of her.

"You are in my way," Charlotte said and was proud, for her voice sounded much braver than she felt.

"Have you got a name, girl?" The man with the hat asked her and examined her face.

"Of course I have," she replied sullenly.

The man with the hat said nothing and she did not know why, but in the end she told him what he wanted to know.

"My name is Charlotte Sparrow."

The man raised an eyebrow.

His two companions reached for her and she was brought to their ship. A ship with black sails.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Really, you disappoint me," Jack Sparrow said, a bottle of rum in one hand, playing around with his compass with the other hand."I didn't expect much, my friend. But, how shall I put it, I expected a bit … more. Yes, more. You know, I don't always meet someone like you and I dreamt of you and imagined what it would be like and in my imagination I was standing in front of you, the sun would set and you would be beautiful in the sunlight. But look at yourself. Well, I know you can't. So I'll tell you. You are not beautiful. You don't look special. It's not your fault, but I wanted you to be big and everything." Jack said whiny-voiced, then turned around. Had he heard footsteps? Obviously not, there was no one. He was all alone, standing on a godforsaken island, on the only mountain, which was not really a mountain. When climbing it, Jack had felt like it was a real mountain. Now that he was standing on top he saw that he could still see the beach and his little dinghy far too well. "What have I become?" he sighed. "Talking to a little burbling well on a mountain that is actually a hill." He sat down on a rock nearby. The midday sun was hot. Unsatisfied he looked at the well again. Then he drank a mouthful of rum and felt better. Still he couldn't help being disappointed. He looked at the map again. It didn't help. This was still the place. So that little well in front of him must be the fountain of youth. The legendary fountain of youth. "You, sir, are ridiculous," Jack said, addressing the well again. Another mouthful of rum. Even though it did not look like much, if it really was the fountain of youth, he would need an empty bottle to fill it with the juvenescent water. Next to the rocks there was a small forest and Jack took a little stroll there, just because he had all the time in the world and because the rum tasted so much better after a bit of exercise. He was surprised when he found a rope dangling down from a palm tree and pulled it. Down came an unhealthy-looking fellow in torn clothing. "Holla, my friend," Jack exclaimed, when he found himself eye in eye with the skeleton that now hung from the tree. "It is not nice to startle me like that," he said reproachfully and began to search the dead man who could no longer tell tales, which was a pity, as Jack later found. Examining the rags that hung from the bones, Jack came across an old-looking piece of paper. "Now that is interesting," he murmured to himself, then patted his new-found friend on the bony back and gave a startled cry and jumped back when his acquaintance fell to the ground and into pieces. "Sorry," Jack muttered, blinking. This shock was a reason good enough to finally empty the bottle. Jack staggered back to the glade and filled it with the precious water. Then he fell asleep.

When he woke, he found himself ready for action.

"I need a ship and a crew," he murmered as he climbed down the mountain-hill, full of zest for action until he faced his little boat lying ashore. He gave a deep sigh as he thought of his beloved Black Pearl and he realised that he missed her. A lot.

On the horizon he suddenly saw a ship. A ship with black sails. Obviously the rum still affected his not-so-sane mind. It couldn't be. His heart jumped as the ship drew nearer. How was this possible? He had the map and Barbossa had not and he must hide.

He ran away from the beach and hid in the thicket. He realised that the ship was still further away than it had looked, for he had to wait long until the Pearl anchored and a boat was rowed to shore.

Jack recognised Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, Mr Gibbs and a young woman, not older than nineteen years of age.

He had intended to remain hid but his curiosity was stronger and so he jumped out of the thicket and onto the beach.

"Jack," Barbossa smiled. And for one moment Jack thought he would come and hug him. But he didn't and Jack was grateful for that.

"Hector," he said matter-of-factly.

"Jack," Barbossa said again, grinning at him.

"Not that I am curious, but how did you find me?"

"Well, dear Mister Gibbs has a surprisingly good memory – when he's sober," Pintel replied, grinning as well.

Gibbs looked down and said nothing.

"Well, I thank you for bringing my ship back," Jack said. One problem solved, he thought to himself.

"I ain't bringing MY ship to anyone," Barbossa said and Jack truly wished he would stop grinning.

So Jack started grinning, too.

"Now, where is the fountain?"

"What fountain," Jack asked, thinking it was worth a try.

Barbossa did not reply but ordered Pintel and Ragetti to search for the fountain of youth.

"If you want to make trouble, Jack, I might have to hurt your sister," he said instead and pointed to the young woman.

Now Jack was confused. "Sister? I've got no sister."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Barbossa and his crew had walked to the fountain of youth and filled several bottles. Charlotte was not sure, whether they had drunk from it as well and she did not care. What was far more interesting than that was the fact that she had found her brother. A brother she had never known of.

"You should be grateful, Jack,"Barbossa said smiling, "we could have left you behind. Again. But we won't." Charlotte and Jack were brought below deck, together with Mr. Gibbs who seemed to be an old friend of Jack's.

Jack himself had not addressed her until now that the three of them were alone, locked up in a smelly room with barrels of fish.

He looked at her suspicously and it seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't know what. He tried to open the door but failed before he sat down and stared at her.

"Sister, eh?"

"Yep. Don't worry, I, too, didn't know I have a brother."

"Dad never mentioned you."

"No. Probably not. He hates me, you know. Thinks it's my fault that mom is dead. Her health was very poor after I was born. Maybe that's why."

"A-ha," was Jack's reply. Then he closed his eyes and started humming a strange melody.

"What was that piece of paper that was taken away from you, Jack?", Gibbs wanted to know.

"Ah, that. I found it. It's a map."

"Another map?," Gibbs asked.

"Aye, another map. But it is not only just a map. It is a map that leads to a long-forgotten place."

Gibbs's eyes widened. "A treasure?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows what treasures Atlantis has to offer?" Jack grinned at them.

"Atlantis?", Charlotte and Gibbs asked in unison.

"The sunken city," Gibbs murmured. "I've heard stories. Once, Atlantis was a mighty city, maybe the mightiest in the world. But power is always a dangerous thing and turns even the most good-hearted souls into corrupt hypocrites. And so the gods punished the people of Atlantis by provoking a flood that buried the city beneath masses of water. No one knows where it is situated."

"Now we know," Jack corrected him.

"And Barbossa knows," Charlotte sighed.

"Yes. But he won't leave us here. Deep in his heart he knows he likes me," Jack grinned.

Charlotte had severe doubts, as far as she could see they didn't like each other very much. But perhaps she was not as far-sighted as she liked to believe.

Night fell over the endless sea like a giant black veil. Charlotte tried to sleep but it proved impossible as several thoughts kept her awake. Jack and Gibbs were fast asleep. And she was held captive once again. How she hated it. Still she was not alone this time. Her brother was with her. How strange to suddenly have a brother when all these years she'd been all alone. Yet he didn't seem to like her much. Or perhaps it was just the shock.

A shock was what she had as well when the door flung open and woke her after she'd finally managed to fall asleep. Jack and Gibbs looked as if they had been awake already.

It was Ragetti who had opened the door and gave each of them a sabre.

"We're being attacked," he screamed and sounded like a little girl.

Jack rushed out of the door. Obviously he saw this as his chance to regain the Pearl. Charlotte and Gibbs followed him closely, then came Ragetti.

Next to them lay a smaller ship and its crew had already entered. Barbossa was engaged in a fight one against three and Jack came to help him.

"I hope this will earn some reward," he whispered and Barbossa rolled his eyes and said nothing.

Charlotte was attacked from behind, but not taken by surprise as Gibbs had warned her, so she turned round and blocked the attack. Then she gave a startled cry, or perhaps a surprised one, for the man in front of her was the ragged man from the tavern in Tortuga. Gibbs regocgnised him as well.

He caught hold of a barrel standing nearby and rolled it in front of the ragged man's feet.

He tumbled. Jack and Barbossa came, fighting two sailors who didn't seem to be much of a challenge. When Jack saw the ragged man he stopped and looked at Barbossa. They exchanged a glance, then threw the sailors over board and kneeled down next to him.

"I thought he was dead," Jack exclaimed with a face as if he had just seen a disgusting insect.

"So did I."

The ragged man opened his eyes. Then he started laughing.

"I would say he's gone mad, Cap'n," Gibbs presumed.

"Aye," Barbossa and Jack replied at the same time, then looked at each other again.

"I am the Captain," Barbossa said.

"No, I am the Captain, savvy?", Jack said sharply.

Barbossa ignored him and turned back to the man on the floor.

"Lord Cutler Beckett, what be you doin' here?"

The scarred face grimaced. "I want to have my revenge."

Once more, Barbossa and Jack looked at each other then called for Pintel and Ragetti and ordered them to bring him below deck.

"Well, Jack," Barbossa said, "it seems that your quarters are now occupied. Welcome aboard as free members of the crew." And he left Jack and his friends standing there as he returned to the helm. Jack glanced triumphantly at Charlotte.

"Set sails for Atlantis!" Barbossa shouted.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Barbossa sat in his cabin and delved into the map that Jack had found. The cabin was only lit by the dim light of a single candle, but it was enough for him. He was not young any more but somehow, after that curse sometime ago had been lifted, his eyes seemed to be better. He studied the map carefully lest he should miss something. He took another map to take notes and calculate the course. He was very concentrated, when suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," he said absent-mindedly.

In came Jack in a prancing manner, which was so typical of him that Barbossa immediately felt some anger rising but swallowed it.

"What do you want? I am busy."

"Yes, I can see that, you're busy with MY map to bring MY ship where _I_ want to sail. So don't you think that something, or someone, is missing in that whole affair?"

Barbossa pretended to be thinking. Then he said "No, I don't think so." And attended to the map again.

"Come on, Hector. Let's be friends." Jack grinned and held out his hand, but Barbossa ignored it deliberately.

"By the way, who is she and where did you find her?"

"Your sister?"

"Aye."

"Pure coincidence. We meet her when we'd returned to Tortuga to look for you. I could see it in her eyes. The same moronic look."

"A-ha," Jack stole up on Barbossa and threw an interested glance over his shoulder at the map.

"You don't know what to make of it, do you?"

"I know very well what to make of it. Now go. Or you may share quarters with your friend Beckett."

"You won't find the gate on an ordinary map, my friend. There will be a mysterious fog whence the gateway to Atlantis shall emerge."

Barbossa looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

"Well, you know Gibbs, he likes to tell stories. And more than once they have been true. I am inclined to believe that he's right again. Have you not seen the sign here?" And he pointed to a blurred spot on the Atlantis-map. Barbossa had thought it was a stain.

"Just wanted to point it out to you," Jack murmured and left through the French window.

Barbossa buried his head in his hands. He didn't like to admit it, not even to himself, but perhaps things would be better if he and Jack worked together. And somehow he'd enjoyed their little quarrels in the past. Of course that was something he would never tell him. He thrust his thoughts aside and concentrated on the map again, following Jack's theory about the fog and actually came to a conclusion. And what he concluded was, that they were not that far from actually reaching Atlantis.

Yet it was not his only thought. He was wondering about what to do with Beckett. And anyways, why did the man live and why was he here?

It was late when he stepped onto the deck. He watched the stars above and the calm sea. He was tired and so he didn't notice the wafts of mist that suddenly appeared. He was just about to go back into his cabin when there was a bright flash. Unbelievingly he stared at the wall of fog that had emerged out of the blue. Somewhere inside was a circle burning with greenish flames and he knew it was the gate. He jumped about in excitement and steered the ship right into the fog, bursting with curiosity.

All of a sudden, the Pearl was surrounded by water – water everywhere. It crept through every single corner of the ship and they found themselves in a swirl. Jack and Charlotte suddenly stood right next to him and Barbossa saw a satisfied expression on Jack's face. Charlotte's face was full of fear. Barbossa himself did not really know how to feel. And then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Charlotte woke, she had a terrible headache. She looked around just to realise that she was all alone in a small empty chamber. There was a door that looked as if it was made of ice and no windows. Her whole body hurt when she got up to see whether she could open the door and to her surprise it was not locked but swung open easily. She took some careful steps outside and found herself in what seemed to be a palace. She was standing on a small balcony with stairs leading downwards onto another balcony with another door and another stair leading downwards. It must be some kind of tower, for there were many levels. The roof was made of the same material as the doors, obviously meant as a source of light, but it was only a dim light that managed to get through the thick ice.

Charlotte walked downstairs onto the lower balcony and carefully opened the door, which was unlocked as well. Inside she found Barbossa and her brother, who both looked up as she entered.

"What happened?" She asked and sat down beside them.

"That, my dear sister, is a very good question. A very good question indeed."

"Is this Atlantis?" she wanted to know, already assuming that neither Jack nor Barbossa knew more than her.

The more she was startled when suddenly there were footsteps and a voice unknown to her that came from the door.

"Alas no, this is not Atlantis."

A tall man stepped inside. He wore a long grey cloak that made him look even paler than he already was. His hair was black and curly and his eyes were of a fascinating, but at the same time scary grey that was complimented by his clothing.

Jack got up and eyed him openly, then gave him his hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow, nice to meet you." The man took his hand and shook it. He smiled gently.

"Where are we?" Barbossa asked as he got up as well.

"This is not Atlantis, though one could say that we are in Atlantis."

"I hate riddles," Charlotte moaned and Jack's facial expression said the same.

"We shall tell you our story at the feast. I hope you are hungry."

"Oh, I love feasts. Let's go," Jack said with a broad smile, ready to go.

Without another word their host turned around and led them further downstairs until they reached the ground level. There they met the other crew members as well, already seated at a large table. And there were other strange folk, all wearing the same grey cloak as their host. The table was laid with plenty of food, although it did not look that delicious to Charlotte's eyes.

When everyone had taken a seat, the man began to speak.

"I welcome you, be our guests."

Jack thanked him by folding his hands and making a gesture in his direction.

"I am sure you are all very curious. Let me give you some answers to your spoken and unspoken questions." He paused.

"You have found us, the last survivors of the great city of Atlantis. My name is Plato and I am their leader. You may think this place is a wonderful palace, but it is actually our prison. We were driven away from our city and brought here by the usurpers who attacked us one night. That is now many years ago."

"Wait," Barbossa interrupted. "Does this mean that we are now prisoners as well?"

Not again, Charlotte thought to herself but said nothing.

Plato shrugged his shoulders with an apologetic smile. "I am afraid, yes. But do not despair, life here is not that bad after all. We've got enough food and we're merry fellows."

"Have you never tried to escape and take back what is yours?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh yes, we have. But failure has become a well-known acquaintance to us in that matter."

Charlotte looked at Barbossa, then at Jack. And at Barbossa again. She did not know why exactly it was that she thought Barbossa much more competent than her brother. But she ascribed it to the somehow strange behaviour that Jack displayed from time to time. Anyhow, it was Barbossa of whom she expected an appropriate reaction.

"Do forget this circumstance, at least for now, and feast, and later I shall show you around."

Charlotte watched Jack, as he glanced searchingly across the table. Then he said "Excuse me, I don't mean to be ungrateful, but you don't happen to have some rum?"


End file.
